


On and Off

by Arsoemon



Series: ShuKita 100 [38]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - No Powers, First Kiss, First Meetings, M/M, Shukita - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:03:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27202195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arsoemon/pseuds/Arsoemon
Summary: Day 4: AUYusuke’s job search has led him to quite an interesting place.
Relationships: Kitagawa Yusuke/Kurusu Akira, Kitagawa Yusuke/Persona 5 Protagonist
Series: ShuKita 100 [38]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1485896
Comments: 10
Kudos: 10
Collections: Shukita Halloween





	On and Off

"Kitagawa-San? Hi! Thanks for coming out. Did you have trouble finding us?"

"Not at all," he smiles politely.

"Great! Well, we'll head on back, meet the key players and staff and go from there, yeah? Alright! This way. So here we have Yuri from production. He handles the cameras, sound..."

"The nerdy tech stuff," he smiles as he shakes Yusuke's hand.

"Nice to meet you."

"You as well! Good luck, and let me know if there's anything I can do. Shima, we'll be set in 15."

"All squared away? Fantastic! Back in a bit. Next we have Fumi-chan from costuming."

"Kitagawa-kun? Nice to meet you. Thanks for coming by. I'm here for almost every shoot, so come find me if you need anything at all."

"Thank you very much." The man called Shima introduces him to a few more people as they make their way through the studio.

"Ah! There he is. Kurusu-sama! This is Kitagawa Yusuke. Kitagawa-kun, Kurusu will help you settle in since I have to get back for start, but as you've heard a million times today, find me if you need anything."

"It's great to meet you," he smiles warmly as they shake hands. "How's it so far? Anything like what you expected?"

"Far nicer. Everyone is so kind, and it's very clean. However, I must confess I'm still quite nervous."

"That's completely normal. I've been here for six years, and I still get nervous. Luckily, you've been paired with me for your first run. I'll take good care of you." He smiles again, and Yusuke finds his face heating up.

"Back this way," Kurusu starts walking down the hall, "are the dressing rooms. They're pretty nice, too. This one," he opens a door, "will be yours. The far door is the bathroom, and the couch pulls out for if you need to... nap or something. The doors do lock, and here's your key. Do you have any questions or, like, concerns or anything?"

"Ah, what should I do now?"

"Oh just relax, get familiar with the place. There are snacks in the cabinets and food like all over the place in the lobby. I'm gonna shower, but I'm right next door, so just knock if you need anything. I'll be back once I'm dressed, though. Are you alright?"

"Yes, thank you. You've been quite helpful, Kurusu-San."

"Akira. No need to be formal."

"Then, you can call me Yusuke." They shake hands again.

"I look forward to getting to know you, Yusuke." Yusuke smiles and tries to hide his blush.

•

There's a knock at the door. "K-Akira," Yusuke corrects himself.

"Hey! You settling in okay?"

"Ah, yes. I've not done much, though." Yusuke invites him in.

"There's no rush, especially since you don't even know if you'll wanna stay with us or not yet." He offers some of his chips. "So how comfortable are you with the whole...?"

Yusuke blushes. "I... I'm a bit new to it, honestly. So to answer your question, not particularly.”

“Totally fine,” Akira throws away the empty bag. Something catches his attention down the hall. "Um so they told you what today was about, right?"

Yusuke nods, the anxiety obvious in his face and posture. Akira offers him his hand which he takes with surprisingly little hesitation.

"So it's really no big deal. Sometimes there are scripts, but..." he waves his hand. "We just kind of go with it, y'know? We'll take it easy and just let what happens happen. Absolutely nothing you don't want to do, okay? Remind me of the safe word."

“Something I can say to alert you to stop, correct?”

“You got it.”

"Balloon,” he says with little hesitation.

"Good. Balloon it is." Akira smiles as he leads him to the couch. Yusuke begins to blush as Akira leans closer. "Oh now that's just too cute to ignore."

"Oh no," he looks away as they both start to laugh.

"Is my breath okay?"

"Yes, it's fine." They lean in again, but now it's Akira's turn to giggle. "Am I doing something wrong?" Yusuke looks amused.

"No just," they both giggle and spend the next 10 minutes trying and failing to kiss. Akira shakes his head, making a sound with his mouth reminiscent of a drowning duck, and they once again erupt into laughter. “Ok! Really this time,” he looks to Yusuke, still laughing a bit. “You still nervous?”

“Not nearly as much,” he says from behind his hand.

“Good,” Akira bites his lip as he leans in once more. Yusuke moves his face ever so slightly but doesn’t back away. Finally, they manage a gentle peck. “That okay?” Akira asks.

Yusuke breathes out a “yes” before they kiss again, this time more deeply; Yusuke would almost think passionately, if he didn’t know any better. Even so, he’s breathless when they separate again.

When his eyes come back into focus, he sees the smile on Akira’s face. “I think we’ve found something good here,” he says to the others without looking away from Yusuke. The blush on Yusuke’s face is vivid, and Akira laughs again. “I don’t mean to embarrass you.”

“W-was I ok?”

“You were perfect,” his smile is gentle, voice serious. It drives the butterflies in Yusuke’s stomach insane. “It’s not my place to convince you one way or the other, but I will say I would enjoy working with you.”

**Author's Note:**

> This may become a multi-chapter work later.


End file.
